


Coming To Terms

by rosied



Series: The Touch Of Winter's Rebirth [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Other, alien!Stig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Stig 'discuss' the events of "A Touch Of Winter's Rebirth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To Terms

Jeremy held on to Stig as if he was never going to let go. _Oh Stiggy, I thought I'd lost you! Don't ever do that to me again!_  
  
A worried feeling came into his mind.  
  
He pulled back from Stig a little without letting go, looking into the being's visor. _Are you trying to tell me this is normal for your people?_  
  
Stig nodded.  
  
 _Will it happen again?_  
  
Another nod.  
  
 _Does it always feel so bad?_  
  
Images and remembered memories of previous changes flickered through Jeremy's mind. None of them were as traumatic as this last one.  
  
 _So why was this one so difficult?_  
  
Jeremy saw himself in the moment before Stig had returned, eyes closed with grief, a feeling that was echoed from Stig.  
  
 _Do you mean you tried to resist it because you didn't want to hurt me?_  
  
Stig shuffled his feet and projected agreement coupled with embarrassment.  
  
 _Why didn't you just warn me it was going to happen?_  
  
A shrug, and an image of Jeremy scratching his head in bewilderment, followed by one of him backing away from Stig in horror.  
  
 _Yeah, I suppose I wouldn't have understood. But now I do and I'm not going to leave you, so don't wait so long next time. And give me a heads up OK?_  
  
Relieved agreement.  
  
 _Good! Now let's go rock everyone's world._ Jeremy started to pull Stig towards the Portakabin.  
  
An image of Stig holding a tiny Earth in his hand, rocking it to and fro, appeared in his mind together with a touch of enquiry.  
  
 _CAN YOU REALLY DO THAT???!!!_  
  
Amusement. Stig shook his head.  
  
 _Phew! You had me worried for a moment. Now...._ Jeremy paused, looking at the Portakabin door. _On second thoughts, let's wait till that idiot from Corporate has gone._ He pulled Stig round the corner of the Portakabin instead and held him tenderly.  
  
  



End file.
